


Trinity Knot

by common_thing



Series: Tied Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Humiliation, M/M, Other, Sleepy Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/common_thing/pseuds/common_thing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared facilitates lazy Sunday morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trinity Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags--this story contains graphic bestiality. If it's not your cup of tea, please don't read it.
> 
> This is an old fill from the SPN Kink Meme. Originally posted in 2010; I've decided to upload these old fics to AO3 for safe-keeping.

It's Sunday morning and Jensen is sleeping. His room is warm and still and he's got the blankets pushed down around his waist and his legs and arms spread like a starfish--his favorite position. If he cracks one eye, he can tell from the light slipping in around his blinds that it's late--probably close to noon. 40 minutes ago, when he heard Jared and the dogs leave for their morning jog, he considered getting up. He let himself doze instead, and he's fully back asleep when his bedroom door opens.

The noise rouses Jensen enough to notice that Harley's tags are jingling, and Jensen can smell Jared's sweat, so he knows they're back from their run. Jared knows not to bother him, though, so Jensen throws his arm over his face and doesn't speak--tries to recapture the lazy half-dream he'd been having. Jared will go away.

"Jen," Jared says, voice soft but not a whisper. Jensen doesn't move, tells himself again, Jared will go away. "Hey, Jensen," louder this time, "your boy wants to see you....that bitch over on Stewart is in heat again, Harley scented her as soon as we rounded the corner. Now he's horny as fuck, arentcha boy?" Jared reaches down to scratch Harley's head. "We were thinking you might let him fuck ya...work off some of that energy." Jared takes a few steps into the room, closing the door to keep Sadie out, and Harley seems to take that as his cue, leaping onto the Jensen's bed, making the mattress dip and roll.

Jensen mumbles, "Sleepin'," and it comes out muffled into his arm. Jared laughs.

"Is it that you're not in the mood? Or just sleeping?"

"Sleepin'," Jensen says again, almost a whine. Harley noses at Jensen's face, licking across his chin, shifting around on the bed, antsy, and Jensen knows that Jared's right--the bitch around the block has Harley all worked up. He debates for a moment--on the one hand, sleep. On the other, Harley's thrusting his hips into the air and trying to wiggle his head under the blankets to nose at Jensen's crotch, and when Harley is this wound up it means Jensen's in for one hell of a fuck, if he's just willing to wake himself up enough to roll over and get naked.

Jensen still hasn't moved, still has his eyes closed, limp and sleepy, but he's just decided to rouse himself and take care of Harley. Before he has a chance, though, Jared grabs him, manhandling him over until he's on his stomach. Jensen grunts in surprise, and Jared hooks his fingers under the blankets and Jensen's sweat pants at the same time, then pauses.

"If it's just that you're feeling too lazy, I'mma go ahead and help my boy Harley out, cause he sure wants some Sunday morning sex." Neither of them moves for a second, and Jared seems to take that as acceptance, because next thing Jensen knows, he feels cool air on his exposed ass as Jared yanks his pants down and off.

Jared isn't being gentle, his hands are business-like as he drags pillows under Jensen's hips, and Harley is at Jensen's bare ass immediately, cold nose and hot tongue on his cheeks, breath ghosting over his balls. Jensen shivers, then shivers harder when Harley presses in, trying to get better access to Jensen's hole. 

"Damn, Harley, you're such a cockhound," Jared laughs. He watches as Jensen shifts, trying to give Harley room, shuddering every time Harley makes contact with the sensitive, puckered skin around his hole. "Told you I'd bring you home and get you some ass," Jared murmurs, and Jensen knows he's still talking to his dog. "And Jen's just as hot for it as that beagle bitch woulda been...hotter, probably." Jensen whines high in his throat, and Jared laughs again, then Jensen feels one of Jared's hand on his ass, prying him open, spreading him. "There ya go, buddy," he says, voice still soft and still directed at Harley, "there's that hole you're gonna fuck. Go on and get a taste." Harley doesn't waste any time, dives right in, tongue sloppy-wet and hot up and down the length of Jensen's crack, then zeroing in on his hole. Jensen loves the feel of Harley's tongue on him, buries his face in his pillow and shoves his hips back happily. He can tell that Harley is catching Jared's fingers, too, licking them as he works away at Jensen's ass, and the thought that Jared is watching--feeling as Harley tongues at Jensen's hole, is enough to make Jensen's dick pulse and leak into the pillow under his hips.

Jared keeps breathing encouragements for a few minutes, muttered yeah's and lick that hole's. Then he removes his hand from Jensen's ass and says, "Let's do something about that big boner, boy." He turns to Jensen, addressing him for the first time in minutes. "What do you need, Jen? Lube?" 

"Yeah," Jensen gasps, flinging one hand in the direction of his bedside table. He doesn't move from his sleepy sprawl, though, wants to see if Jared will keep doing all the work for him. He's kind of surprised when Jared does. Jensen hears the drawer open and then snick closed, and a moment later, Jared's hand is back on Jensen's ass, spreading him again. 

"Can't believe I'm doin' this," Jared mutters. "Harley, you'd better appreciate what a good master I am--about to lube up your bitch's hole for you." 

Jensen can't suppress a jerk when Jared's big, blunt fingers slide over his asshole. Jared's movements are business-like, brusque as he spreads the slickness around. "Inside, too?" he asks. Jensen nods, then grunts. Jared slides two square-tipped fingers right up into him, spreading his hole, quick and efficient and not at all gentle. He barely has time to register that Jared is fingering him open--that Jared is fingering him open so Jared's dog can stuff him full of cock, before Jared is gone, fingers pulled out and backing away, manhandling Jensen higher up onto his knees.

"Naptime's over, lazy," he says. "You gotta take some of your weight, tilt your ass up higher for Harley to mount you." Jensen gets his knees under him but keeps his shoulders on the bed, eyes closed, clinging to the last bit of sleepy lassitude even as excitement shoots through his body.

"There ya go," Jared says, petting Jensen's head playfully. "Good bitch. Go on, Harley--I've got your boy all ready for you to mount. Go on and breed him."

Harley doesn't need to be told twice, is mounting Jensen before the words are out of Jared's mouth. The sudden weight on Jensen's back makes him groan, and he braces himself for the first touch of that warm cock. It never comes--or, rather, when it comes, it's way too high, sliding over his tailbone and up across the skin of his lower back. Harley whines, and Jensen groans a little, voice hitching.

"Shit, angle's still wrong," Jared says, chuckling. He shifts closer and then gives a big, put-upon sigh. "Dammit, Harley, I'll spread him for ya', but I ain't helping you stick it in. That big, red dog cock may do it for your bitch here, but I don't really want to touch it."

That's all the warning Jensen gets before Jared's hand is back on him, roughly spreading him open and tilting him up. It's only a few moments before Harley figures it out, and then Jensen loses track of things for a minute, can't pay attention to Jared's hands on him or anything other than the thick, hot dick pushing into him. 

Harley's going before he's all the way in, thrusting sharp and hard. He's fucking Jensen just as good as Jensen knew he would as soon as he heard about the beagle bitch in heat, and Jensen lets it happen, stretches his arms up to the headboard and buries his red, panting face in his pillow and takes it.

Jared pulls his hand away and Jensen misses it, misses the feeling that Jared is a part of this, the hot, almost sick thrill in his gut at the knowledge that Jared is helping Jensen fuck his dog. Jared doesn't leave, though, just backs off a little, still watching.

After a few more minutes of frantic thrusting, Jensen can feel Harley's knot starting to grow, stretching Jensen's hole wider and wider until it slips in. The immediate pressure against his prostate makes him shout and squirm, and when Harley starts coming, the hot, wet feeling inside his belly makes Jensen shiver, twitchy and desperate. Harley keeps rutting, cum slowly trickling into Jensen, and Jensen reaches down to tug at his own cock.

"Good boy," Jared says, and Jensen thinks he's talking to Harley until he continues. "Good boy, Jen. Love seeing you let Harley breed your ass. Make my dog so happy. We're so lucky to have such a good bitch."

The praise hits Jensen like a bolt of lightning; Jared's calm, happy voice makes him clench around Harley hard, makes his cock pulse and shoot into the bedding. He comes like he's dying, shoulders curling from the force of it, and halfway through, Jared reaches out and pets his head, murmuring good boy one more time, making Jensen's vision white out.

When Jensen comes back to himself, Harley is done thrusting, although Jensen thinks the dog's dick is still leaking inside of him. He opens his eyes, and Jared is in his line of sight--they make eye contact for the first time that morning. Jared's eyes are hot and happy, and he says, "Wish you could see yourself, Jen--half-asleep and hanging off my dog's cock. Ass stuffed." His voice is low and Jensen shudders, feeling a residual twinge in his balls.

"Morning," Jensen says. "Some wake-up call."

Jared laughs, eyes flitting down to where Harley's hips are still pressed up tight against Jensen's ass. "Yeah," he says. "Well, Harley wanted to see you."

"Mmm," Jensen grins, a little smug, and wiggles his ass backwards, stretching his shoulders at the same time. "I can tell."

"You know, I've been thinking," Jared sounds thoughtful, and for a second, Jensen thinks that this is it, that they're finally going to talk about--whatever the hell this is that they've been doing. Or, Jensen guesses they've talked about it, but only when his cock was hard, and that doesn't really count. Before Jensen has a chance to get nervous, though, Jared continues. "I bet we could get some kind of bolster or...cushion that you could lie over face down. Prop you up at the right height, make it easier for Harley to mount you."

It's the last thing Jensen expected, and he can feel his eyes widen.

Jared catches his surprised look and smirks. "Hey, just trying to be practical, here. We could even get one for the bedroom and one for the in front of the television."

The thought of being splayed out and waiting in the living room, ready for Harley to fuck if the urge hits--it makes Jensen's stomach drop and his hole pulse around Harley's still-knotted cock.

Jared just smiles. "Think on it," he says, pushing himself off of Jensen's bed. "I'm gonna go make pancakes. Come down when your boyfriend's done with that sweet hole."

Jared leaves the room with one last lingering look at Jensen's spread ass and a smirk. Harley hasn't dismounted and turned them ass-to-ass yet, which is unusual, and Jensen wonders if that beagle bitch got him worked up enough to go twice. He squeezes down around Harley's cock and feels the big dog thrust a little in response, sliding against Jensen's prostate and causing an almost painful jolt of sensation that makes Jensen shiver. The smell of bacon is wafting up from the kitchen, but Jensen doesn't think he'll be making it downstairs any time soon, not if he can get Harley to fuck him again, fill him with another load of dog spunk. The thought makes Jensen groan, wonder if Jared will come up looking for them, maybe walk in on them going at it again--it's too soon for Jensen to get hard, but he can feel the arousal gathering in his belly.

While he waits for Harley, he buries his face in the pillow and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [](http://a-common-thing.tumblr.com>tumblr</a>.%20Come%20say%20hi!%20I'm%20definitely%20taking%20prompts,%20and%20I'd%20love%20to%20hear%20if%20you%20enjoyed%20my%20writing.%20\(What,%20is%20that%20uncool%20to%20admit?\))


End file.
